mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IchokaSuzumi666
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mighty B Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi! How are you? --Manta-bee 08:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME SOMEONE! Some traitor knows my history and is writing crap for this site IchokaSuzumi666, I have to tell you that I am unconfutable with a member of this site, The Almighty Yhwach has started to take the mickey out of me by writing Avengers and stuff, he has learned that I am Trooper201 from Rule34, it isn't good, I think this witch has gone too far, he is scaring me, and I feel frightened, can't you do anything to stop this man, I am trying to talk him out of it, that I do not post Rape images and or jailbait images, I am a member or Rule34 porn site but I don't post stuff like that on here, he is just doing it to take the mickey out of me, I want help from you, just believe me, don't believe The Almighty Yhwach, I am not disgusting I am a kind fellow, I am peace loving, he doesn't know that yet, once we had ColbyJames2 who tried to get me but he has stopped and promised never to hate me again, but is there anything you can help me with anything, Colby James (talk) 23:52, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I have every right to write fanon of my own. You are not the center of the universe, Colby. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 00:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Also, where the hell did I call you disgusting? The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 00:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Marked for deletion Hi I also have pages that are set for being marked for deletion only the ones been marked, as it's not needed and I generally didn't want this on this site to do with my stories, so can you help delete The Almight Yhwach's work please, thank you, Colby James (talk) 23:05, April 17, 2016 (UTC) User Specialstar to be blocked Hi I would like you to block Specialstar he has violated and I will show you proof, http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Millie_Millerson?oldid=6235 he violated my page, mine was meant to be like this http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Millie_Millerson?oldid=6237 not this one http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Millie_Millerson?oldid=6235 because of user http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Specialstar and his arrogance, I want him removed from this wikia and blocked for life, ColbyJames79681@gmail.com 06:10, September 29, 2016 (UTC) He's been saying my character is with someone else he does not have permission to edit someones character without authorisation and I would like you to block Specialstar please, he's been violating the wikia, ColbyJames79681@gmail.com 06:10, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Millie isn't your character. Specialstar (talk) 06:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Oh then Specialstar stalker make your own version of her up then and stop using my character story it's not your story The Almigthy Yhwach let me guess your the user come to get revenge on me for blocking you and getting your works deleted, oh I would have guessed but it's not going to work, then you come on in ruin peoples lives, ColbyJames79681@gmail.com 06:17, September 29, 2016 (UTC) What in the world are you even talking about? Specialstar (talk) 06:17, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Dugh another troll on the internet, Specialstar if your trying to create a story then make your own not only page you don't like name it Millie Morgan (Specialstar) or something separate and if you put in ( ) that means your own page create your own but not on mine you don't it's not your page to create that's mine of Mildred Millie Isabella Millerson's my story of Kappus, make your own up on this fandom site, look on other fanon wikia's I have seen it okay you type in ( ) that on your page Millie Morgan (Specialstar) in your version, I have seen wikia then you so why not try it out, ColbyJames79681@gmail.com 06:24, September 29, 2016 (UTC)